thieffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozmowy z Thief: Gold
Powrót do spisu Posiadłość Lorda Bafforda Strażnicy przy bramie 240px *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0101: Hej, idę jutro do Niedźwiedzich Jam. Chcesz iść ze mną? *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0102: Za żadne skarby! *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0103: Że cooo? Mięczak! Misie mają te nowe kagańce z kolcami podwieszanymi na policzkach. Jak ostatnio tam byłem, (prawie śmiejąc się) było prawdziwe wydłubywanie oczu. *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0104: Nie ma mowy! To chore! Kiedy byłem malcem… *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0105: Ha! Dziwne, że tu pracujesz… (falsetem) „Oo, krew, mój biedny brzuszek tego nie wytrzyma!" *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0106: Zamknij się, łacherze! Chcesz krwi? Trzeba było tam być wtedy, lata temu! Mówię ci… niedźwiedzie wtedy? To było coś... Nie potrzebowały policzkowych kolców i obroży z brzytwą, i haków na łapach, i tego czegoś z nożami, co się do nich przywiązuje też! *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0107: Były bez haków na łapach? Co one wtedy tam robiły? Obijały się o siebie? *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0108: Ha! Nie. Niedźwiedzie wtedy miały szpony długości twojego palca! I ohydne zębole! *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0109: Misie? Łacherujesz! Nie wyglądają na groźne, dopóki nie mają uprzęży. *'Strażnik 2: '''SG2C0110: Dlatego nie mogę znieść Jam teraz! Nie wiesz co straciłeś. Po prostu te niedźwiedzie nie są takie jak kiedyś... *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0111: Zaraz.... Zabójcze misie. Chciałbym to zobaczyć... Strażnicy w piwnicy 240px *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1901: Tak sobie myślałem... Lord naprawdę mógłby poprawić ochronę. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1902: O co ci chodzi? Co jest z nami nie tak? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1903: Hmm, my jesteśmy w porządku, ale tak sobie myślałem, że przydałoby się więcej patroli na zewnątrz. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1904: To głupie! Wtedy ludzie będą w środku myszkować! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1905: Ale wtedy złapiemy ich, zanim wejdą do środka, łacherze! *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1906: Oooch... Służba w swoich kwaterach 240px *'Służąca:' sv2c0201: Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby poziom rzeki był tak nisko. *'Służący:' sv1c0202: Susza dwanaście lat temu była prawie tak zła, jak ta. *'Służąca:' sv2c0203: Prawie można przejść na drugą stronę przy Przedmościu. *'Służący:' sv1c0204: Hmmm... Podobałoby się to tym z Nowego Targu. Ucieczka z Więzienia Rozpadlin Młotodzierżcy na najwyższym poziomie kopalni, przy schodach prowadzących do fabryki 240px *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1401: Byłyż to czasy, kiedyż to wszystkie te sale zatłoczone nowicjuszami były, którzy zapoznać się z naszą nauką pragnęli. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1402: Ależ nadal tutaj nowicjusze są! *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1403: Ale ichże mniej bracie, ichże mniej. Młodzież dziś pragnie się o złocie i polityce uczyć - nie zasię o rzemiosłach uczciwych. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1404: Kiedy dorosną, żałować będą, gdyż nic istotnego osiągnąć nie zdołają. Dwóch zakonników w pierwszym punkcie kontrolnym przed wejściem na teren więzienia 240px *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0601: Zaprawdę, nigdy żem takiego zawodzenia nie słyszał, jak tego złodziejskiego pomiotu, Kusego. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0602: Ktośże by pomyśleć mógł, że szumowiny te nigdy w obliczu męki prawdziwej nie stanęły. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0603: Przez pewien czas myślałem, że blok 4 już przez jego kaszel nie zaśnie, ale ucichł już... *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0604: Dobrze. Śmierć albo uwięzienie będą jednakimż wyrokiem dla niego. Garrett i Kusy w celi szóstej, bloku czwartym więzienia *'Garrett:' garc0101: No dobra, stary. Wynośmy się stąd, ty, ja i moja forsa. *'Kusy:' cutc0102: Ha, ha... Obawiam się, że będziesz rozczarowany! *'Garrett:' garc0103: Masz szczęście, że umierasz, Kusy, bo musiałbym cię zabić za wystawienie mnie... znowu. *'Kusy:' cutc0104: Szczekaj, szczekaj, szczeniaku! Ale wiszę ci, więc… Feliks ruszył po Róg Kwintusa, wgłąb Kościeliska… Zostawił mi swoje notatki… *'Kusy:' cutc0105: Młoty… dostali je... i wsadzili do swojego „schowka konfiskacyjnego”. *'Kusy:' cutc0106: Raczej kolekcja łupów. Schodami do góry… Kwatery oficerów… *'Kusy:' cutc0107: Jak tam dotrzesz… Ukryte przejście… Gdyby tylko moje płuca nie zgniły od wilgoci… Kapłan i nowicjusz na tyłach kaplicy, poziom baraków 240px *'Kapłan:' hm1c1301: Słyszałżeś? Tarius, złota skąpiąc, nóż od Shemenova kupił, nie zaś od kowali naszych. *'Nowicjusz:' hm2c1302: Jak śmiał on! Wstydu nie czuje? *'Kapłan:' hm1c1303: Wstyd niewątpliwie poczuł, gdy jegoż nowe ostrze przy kolacji pękło. *'Nowicjusz:' hm2c1304: Ha. Kiepscy rzemieślnicy z tych Shemenovów, a Tarius się o tym przekonał. Zabójcy Strażnicy Ramireza przy głównych drzwiach do posiadłości 240px *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1501: Jorek powiedział mi, że Młotowcy zamierzają zamknąć Rozpadliny. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1502: Taaa, łacheruje cię. Gdzie zostawią tych matołów, których łapią? *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1503: Bo ja wiem... Wrzucą ich do studni lub cosik. Tak czy siak, nie mają tylu ludzi, by ich pilnować. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1504: Trochę szkoda. Kiedyś mieli władzę. Teraz są bandą gości, która chce powrócić do dawnych czasów. Służąca i służący na drugim piętrze, obok drzwi do biblioteki 240px *'Służący 1:' sv1c0101: Spokojnie, co nie? *'Służąca 2:' sv2c0102: Ciesz się tym póki jest, przyjacielu. Jego Grubość niedługo wróci, aby uprzykrzyć nam znowu życie. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0103: Gdzie on w ogóle jest? Nie widziałem go dziś wieczorem. *'Służąca 2:' sv2c0104: Na dole, znowu w piwnicy, liczy łupy. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie tam całą noc. Strażnicy na dziedzińcu 240px *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1201: Słyszałem, że przydzielili cię do opieki nad potworami. *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C1202: Co? Dlaczego ja? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1201: Szef myśli, że jego okropieństwa nie dostają wystarczającej czułości. Będziesz czochrał ich brzuszki! *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C1204: Prędzej się zwolnię. Zobaczysz, że tak! Strażnicy w kotłowni na pierwszym piętrze *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0901: Myślałem, że Quince i Jacow mieli być tej nocy na straży. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0902: Szef dał im zadanie specjalne. Chce śmierci pewnego człowieka. Złodzieja - nazywa się Garrett. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0903: Słyszałem o nim... Garrett. Nie powinno się go lekceważyć, przynajmniej ja tak słyszałem. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0904: Już nie, jeśli odwiedziło go tych dwóch. Służba w swoich kwaterach, niedaleko kuchni, pierwsze piętro 240px *'Służący 2:' sv2c1001: Szedłeś kiedyś blisko... no wiesz... Muru? *'Służący 1:' sv1c1002: Zamkniętego terenu? W życiu! Słyszałem, że chodzą tam umarli. *'Służący 2:' sv2c1003: Słyszałem, że budynki są tam z nawiedzonych kamieni. Wchłonęły dusze tych, którzy tam mieszkali! *'Służący 1:' sv1c1004: Ja słyszałem, że tam jest inny księżyc. On pochłania tam całe światło. *'Służący 2:' sv2c1005: Nie wybieram się tam. *'Służący 1:' sv1c1006: Ani ja. Strażnicy w sali w przedniej części posiadłości *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1301: Widziałeś, co noszą chłopcy Shemenova? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1302: To czarne i srebrne? Taa... niezłe. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1303: A my mamy to coś! A oni mają nawet halabardy! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1304: Ha! Wydłubałbyś sobie oko nią, uwierz mi! Strażnicy w komnacie z trofeami, pierwsze piętro 240px *'Strażnik 1: sg1c1401: Słyszałem, że Grandmauden chce u siebie zainstalować zabezpieczenia Młotów. *'''Strażnik 3: Sg3c1402: Z przekładniami, ostrzami i ze wszystkim? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1403: Aha. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1404: Popełnia błąd! Wróci do domu, zapomni pociągnąć za dźwignię, a potem jego starą pociacha na plasterki! Ha, ha, ha, ha! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1405: Ha, ha, ha, ha! To by ich nauczyło. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1406: Nie wspominając już o dwóch facetach z mieczami, którym więcej nie zapłacą. Gildia złodziei Strażnik gildii i dwóch złodziei przed wejściem do restauracji, tuż przy starcie misji *'Sutter:' SG107100: Hasło. *'Danno: '''th107101: Na jaja Reeve'a! Sutter, to ja! *'Sutter:' SG107102: (Cytuje) „Środki bezpieczeństwa są wymagane, by zapobiec ekspozycji i zatraceniu talentu." Chcesz kłócić się z szefami? Więc, jakie jest hasło? *'Danno:' th107103: Ręka z cienia, stopa z powietrza… Otwórz drzwi, dobra? *'Sutter:' SG107104: No dobra… Ale ten tu nie podał hasła. *'Złodziej:' th207105: Łacherujesz mnie? *'Sutter:' sg107106: (Cytuje) „Środki bezpieczeństwa są wymagane, by…” *'Złodziej:' th207107: A ja tu stoję i słucham aż Danno powie ci hasło. Myślisz, że mnie wpuści, jeżeli nie jestem z gildii, czy może sądzisz, że jestem na tyle głupi, żeby nie spamiętać hasła? *'Danno:' th107108: Sutter, zniosę twoją postawę, ale jeśli będziesz traktował mnie jak ostatniego idiotę, poleje się krew! A teraz otwórz te drzwi! Dwóch służących przy stole do kart w kasynie *'Gracz 1: sv106300: Daj mi kartę. *'''Gracz 2: sv206301: Och, alem głupi, oczywiście chcesz dobić do dwudziestu! Dwudziestu ośmiu? Ała... przegrałeś. O, rany, czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby przegrywać tyle razy? *'Gracz 1:' sv106302: Ta, ta, łacherko, po prostu rozdaj jeszcze raz! *'Gracz 2:' sv206303: Oczywiście. W tym tempie wygram wszystkie twoje napiwki z tej nocy! *'Gracz 1:' sv106304: Oby Szachraj znalazł ciebie w mroku... *'Gracz 2:' sv206305: Hmmm? Nie załapałam... *'Gracz 1:' sv106306: Powiedziałem: „rozdaj”! Dwóch złodziei o Donalu i Reubenie, przed pierwszym magazynu, z kasyna tajemnym przejściem w dół *'Złodziej 1: '''SG106400: Donal i Reuben mogą się nawet wyrżnąć nawzajem, ale i tak mi to zwisa. Dopóki kłócą się o wazę, nie zawracają mi rzyci. *'Złodziej 3:' SG306401: Tak, ale tak długo, jak się kłócą, nie opchną wazy. Pewnie pozostanie zamknięta u Donala. *'Złodziej 1:' SG106402: No tak, ale to mu nie pomoże, skoro lord Reuben ma klucz do sejfu. *'Złodziej 3:' SG306403: Mnie też to nie pomaga. Ta szafirowa waza jest bardziej cenna, niż cała reszta łupu z roboty Randalla razem wzięta. Nie po to zostałem Zawietrznikiem, żeby pracować za darmo. Chcę swojej działki! Uzbrojony i nieuzbrojony złodziej w pierwszym pokoju przylegającym do stróżówki, przy tylnej ścianie kasyna, naprzeciw ukrytych drzwi *'Złodziej 1:' th106100: Niedobrze, kiedy wspólnicy walczą. *'Złodziej 2:' th206101: Słyszałem. Donal na południu, Reuben na północy. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, będziemy w potrzasku. *'Złodziej 1:' th106102: Jeśli się nie przestaną kłócić i nie rozliczą, Reuben wyśle chłopców, żeby się dowiedzieli, gdzie jest sejf Donala, a Donal będzie szukał klucza... A, jak dobrze wiesz, że ci łamacze kości nie są zbyt wybredni, czyje kości mają połamać.. *'Złodziej 2:' th206103: Uch... Nie powinniśmy byli zakładać Związku. Złodzieje na terytorium Donala, w sali z podniesionymi drewnianymi chodnikami i gruzem, niedaleko metalowej podłogi *'Złodziej 3:' SG306200: Te drzwi ciśnieniowe to przeklęty kłopot. Musisz wyjść na zewnątrz, aby znaleźć tą łacherową dźwignię. *'Złodziej 1:' sg106201: Ale to spowalnia też intruzów. *'Złodziej 3:' SG306202: A kto chciałby się tu włamywać? Coś się dzieje jedynie wtedy, gdy ktoś z naszych usiłuje kantować. *'Złodziej 1: sg106203: Przez tą sprawę z wazą może się zacząć dziać bardziej, niżby ci się podobało. *'''Złodziej 3: SG306204: Hej, to prawda. Byłoby miło porozwalać kilka głów tak dla odmiany (chichot)! Uzbrojony i nieuzbrojony złodziej w piwnicy Donala, niedaleko sal przypominających cele więzienne *'Złodziej 1:' th106900: Słyszałeś o robótce Suttera z wczorajszej w nocy? *'Złodziej 2:' th206901: Słyszałem, że późno wrócił. Dostał coś fajnego? *'Złodziej 1:' th106902: Ha! Pewnie, że chciał! Jest już na górze, w sypialni tej lady, wszystko cicho, a nagle słyszy kroki na zewnątrz! *'Złodziej 2:' th206903: Złapali go? *'Złodziej 1:' th106904: Hmm! Nic tak nudnego. Potrafi stlenić się tak szybko, jak przyszedł, ale nie chce zrezygnować, zanim czegoś nie znajdzie. *'Złodziej 1:' th106905: Więc zbiera wszystko na toaletce - biżuterię, świeczniki i co tam jeszcze - i wkłada do swojej torby, zbiega na dół, już jest w połowie schodów, gdy nagle jego torba zaczyna skakać! *'Złodziej 2:' th206906: Że co? *'Złodziej 1:' th106907: Wpakował do torby też kota lady! Kot wydrapał dziurę w worku, wszystko wypada oprócz kota! A ten już jest w połowie jego ramienia i wbija się pazurami! *'Złodziej 2:' th206908: Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! *'Złodziej 1:' th106909: Musiał wskoczyc do rzeki, żeby pozbyć się tego przeklętego kota! Ślad wody i krwi ciągnął się za nim przez pół miasta, gdy wracał do domu! Złodzieje w pobliżu dużego podwójnego magazynu z wieloma drewnianymi półkami, którego tylne drzwi wiodą do drzwi ciśnieniowych 66 *'Złodziej 1:' th106700: Bafford dostał szału, gdy wrócił z wypadu i zobaczył, że jego drogocenne berło zostało zwinięte! *'Złodziej 2:' th206701: To nie nasza robota, nie? *'Złodziej 1:' th106702: Ty łacherze! Gdybyśmy my wyczyścili jednego z ludzi Ramireza, byłaby wojna! *'Złodziej 2:' th206703: Więc kto to zrobił? *'Złodziej 1:' th106704: Prawdopodobnie Garrett. Tylko on jest taki cwany i durny, aby wywinąć coś takiego. Miecz Strażnicy przed głównym wejściem *'Strażnik 1:' ''Sg2c2201: Myślisz, że coś się wydarzy? *'Strażnik 2:' sg1c2202: Prawdopodobnie nie, ale nie wymiękaj za wcześnie! *'Strażnik 1:' Sg2c2203: Nie ja! Strażnicy na trzecim piętrze, niedaleko miecza *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2301: Szef był dziś wściekły. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c2302: Myślałem, że był w dobrym nastroju… *'Strażnik 1: sg1c2303: Heh, a nie mówiłem? Dobre nastroje są najgorsze! Strażnicy w alkowie, tuż przy sali z mieczem *'Strażnik 3: '''Sg3c2401: Widziałeś nową komnatę? Z... drzewami? *'Strażnik 1: sg1c2402: Tak, jest ładna. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c2403: Chciałbym mieć tam wszystkie patrole. Wieże Magów Dwaj łucznicy w Wieży Centralnej, na górnych chodnikach w północno-wschodniej części wielkiej sali *'Strażnik 3:' SG310200: Tych magów nie można lekceważyć. Widziałem ich używających magii na starym Bradworcie. Złapali go na kradzieży łubianu ze stołów w sali audiencyjnej. Jeden z nich wezwał wielkie głazy z nieba, były to świecące kamienie z księżyca! To wszystko uderzyło w jego biedną czaszkę... *'Strażnik 1:' sg110201: Dla intruzów byłoby lepiej, abyśmy my ich złapali, zanim magowie to uczynią. Strażnicy w południowo-wschodniej części Wież, niedaleko wejścia do Wieży Wody *'Strażnik 3:' SG310100: Czemu mogą wchodzić tam tylko członkowie Bractwa? Dlaczego nie wpuszczają nas do swoich wież? *'Strażnik 1: '''SG110101: Jesteśmy tu po to, aby mieć oko na zwykłych ludzi i uważać na bardziej przyziemne zagrożenia. Magowie potrafią obronić się sami. *'Strażnik 3:' SG310102: Ale o co chodzi z tą całą skrytością? Nie wpuszczają tam nawet służby. Czy ci magowie w ogóle komuś ufają? *'Strażnik 1:' SG110103: Doszedłem to tego, że lepiej nie zadawać pytań. Złoto daje mi odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, jakie mógłbym mieć. Magowie Ziemi w sali z talizmanem *'Mag 1:' mg110400: To prawda, on powrócił. Musimy być gotowi. Niespokojne wody leżą przed nami. *'Mag 2:' mg210401: Wielu zginie. Musimy próbować zmienić nurt. *'Mag 1:' mg110402: Możemy próbować robić, co w naszej mocy, aby zdobyć Talizmany, Przepowiednia jest jak fale oceanu powracające na brzeg. Nie możemy wiele zdziałać, by je powstrzymać. Możemy tylko się przygotowywać do ich przybycia. *'Mag 2:' mg210403: Sucha i martwa jest znaczna część Miasta. Słońce znajdzie się na przeciwnym miejscu, a konflikt skończy się w płomieniach. *'Mag 1:' mg110404: Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Cywilizacje zwalą się w gruzy, by z ich popiołów mogły narodzić się nowe. *'Mag 2: mg210405: Wiatry postępu zawsze wieją w kierunku grobu. *'''Mag 1: mg110406: Wkrótce, mój młody uczniu, pojmiesz tę prawdę. Pieśń Jaskiń Majaczenie pustelnika *'Raoul:' hmt12201: Wyśledziłem cię, ty mała rybko! O nie, to jest raczej gruba ryba. Jesteś tutaj, aby też pośpiewać? Odtwórzmy pamiętną scenę pomiędzy Raoulem a Valerius, rozgrywającą się na moście. Zacznę! Miasto nocą: Raoul, młody i przystojny właściciel Opery, śpiewa do lady Valerius: „Ja, Raoul, oskarżam o zdradę cię, aby pozyskać bogactwa twe!” *'Raoul:' hmt12202: Wtedy lady Valerius śpiewa: „Ja, lady Valerius, zdobyłam Operę, tak! Prosto spod nosa twego; teraz całuj ziemię pod stopami memi!” Ale wracam tam! Kradnę jedzenie i tym podobne, gdy tego potrzebuję. Mogą zejść na dół w poszukiwaniu pająków… Ale znaleźli za to skarb z sanktuarium! *'Raoul:' hmt12203: Teraz to też do niej należy! Widziałem ją z tym. To posiada moce! Ty… ty mógłbyś jej to ukraść! Tak! To ją zasmuci! Zobaczmy… Co mogłaby śpiewać? *'Raoul:' hmt12204: Ach! Wiem! Lady Valerius szlocha w swej komnacie… śpiewa: „Ja, lady Valerius, jestem taka, taka smutna! Gdzie zniknął skarb? Tylko on uczynił mnie rad!” *'Raoul: '''hmt12205: Potrzebujesz mapy? Raoul ma mapę. Potrzebujesz klucza? Możesz go ode mnie dostać też! Pamiętaj, „Na lewo skręć, choć na prawo miałbyś większą chęć.” To sekret jak dostać się do środka. Teraz ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj! Żwawo, żwawo po sznurze! Czemu jeszcze nie jesteś na górze? Odegrajmy jeszcze raz pamiętną scenę na moście, pomiędzy Raoulem, a Valerius. Zacznę... Strażnicy w piwnicy, na schodach *'Strażnik1:' sg112300: Żebyś wiedział: w razie problemów, podwajamy straże przy pokojach lady Valerius. *'Strażnik3:' sg312301: Nie przy kasach, bo gdybym był złodziejem, właśnie tam bym się udał. *'Strażnik1:' sg112302: Ale skoro już jesteś strażnikiem, a nie złodziejem, wiesz, gdzie masz pójść w razie problemów? *'Straźnik3: sg312303: W razie kłopotów, trzeba ochronić dziewczynę w szatni. Jest taka samotna i nie ma z kim porozmawiać (chichot)! *'''Strażnik1: SG112304: Jak będziesz kapitanem, będziesz mógł pilnować co tylko zechcesz. Do tego czasu, powiedz: dokąd pójdziesz, jak będą kłopoty? *'Strażnik3: '''SG312305: Iść strzec jakiegoś wodnego kamyka, który nikogo nie obchodzi oprócz lady Valerius. *'Strażnik1: sg112306: Dobrze. Jak już skończysz się krzywić, sugeruję, abyś wrócił do patrolowania. Aktorka i aktor w biurze dyrektora *'''Aktorka: op212400: (śpiewa) "Kimże jest młodzian, co wchodzi o brzasku do lasku, ośmielając się wycinać drzewo z mojego królestwa?" *'Aktor: '''op112401: Dobrze... Ale spróbujmy dodać do tego trochę złości, w ten sposób: "Kimże jest młodzian, co wchodzi o brzasku do lasku, ośmielając się wycinać drzewo z mojego królestwa?!" *'Aktorka: op212402: "Kimże jest młodzian, co wchodzi..." *'''Aktor: op112403: Nie, nie! Z werwą! Podkreśl słowo "młodzian", o, tak: "Kimże jest młodzian, co wchodzi o brzasku do lasku, ośmielając się wycinać drzewo z mojego królestwa?!" *'Aktorka: '''op212404: Mam lepszy pomysł! Dlaczego ty nie zaśpiewasz tej części "Klotyldy Księżniczki Lasu" jutro wieczorem? I przy okazji, możesz sobie znaleźć inną prowadzącą? *'Aktor:' op112405: Ha! Może tak zrobię! *'Aktorka: op212406: I dobrze! Łacherowy troglodyta bez talentu! Aktor i aktorka w jednej z garderob po południowej stronie, pierwsze piętro *'Aktor: '''op112500: Widziałaś najnowszą sztukę Cribsa? Mój talent marnuje się przy tym bełkocie! *'Aktorka: op212501: Co za ironia, ja zawsze uważałem twoje sztuki za marnotrastwo talentu. *'Aktor:' op112502: I, żeby jeszcze posypać ranę solą, mam nosić stroje z poprzedniej epoki! *'Aktorka:' op212503: Nie wierzę, że Opera wciąż traci pieniądze. To przez ten plebs pracujący na kasach i tym podobnych, podkradają wszystko, co się da! Valerius powinna ich wszyskich wylać! *'Aktor:' op112504: W tym się z tobą zgadzam, Krystyno. Z pewnością wyrzucenie stąd plebsu wyczyści to miejsce. Ale jak będziesz wtedy zarabiać na jedzenie i dom, kiedy cię wywalą? (śmiech) *'Aktorka: '''op212505: Łacher! Szlachcic i szlachcianka w głównej loży, drugie piętro *'Patrycjusz:' op112600: Ta najnowsza opera od Valerius i Cribsa składa hołd ludzkiemu intelektowi. Człowiek poskramia naturę! To mój absolutnie ulubiony temat. *'Patrycjuszka:' op212601: Nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić. Ta opera jest bardziej parodią niż hołdem. Jedyną rzeczą, która została poskromiona, to moje biedne uszy, które musiały znieść tą okropną muzykę, którą Cribs skomponował! *'Patrycjusz:' op112602: Ha! Nie podoba ci się to tylko dlatego, bo Cribs lubi tragiczne zakończenia. *'Patrycjuszka:' op212603: To nie o to chodzi! Odkąd Valerius przejęła interes, musimy znosić pana Cribsa i jego pokręcone operetki z winoroślami i konarami jako złoczyńcami - cóż za kompletny nonsens! Jak można to wytrzymać? *'Patrycjusz:' op112604: Hmm. Cóż, powiedziałbym "dajmy szansę nowemu". To właśnie mówię! W przebraniu Dwaj młotowcy w głównym korytarzu na piętrze *'Młotodzierżca 2: hm2c1501: Donal rzekł mi, iże jego nowy uczeń zdjął nakrycie z mechanizmu parowego i oparzonym został. *'Młotodzierżca 3: '''hm3c1502: Nierozumność każe za swoje uczynki, lecz oparzenia parą są zaiste surową karą. *'Młotodzierżca 2: 'hm2c1503: Dolan rzecze, iże młodzieniec żył będzie, jednakże Zakon opuścić może. *'Młotodzierżca 3: hm3c1504:Nierozumność, powiadam ci! Strach nigdy prawdziwą ścieżką nie wiedzie, jeno drogą do zatracenia. Zakonnicy tuż przy sali ćwiczeń, na dole szerokich schodów *'Młotodzierżca 1: '''hm1c0801: Czy żeś myślał, kto zastąpi naszego mistrza? *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0802: Jednakowoż jeszcze nie przez wiele lat... *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c0803: Czy żeś slepym? Starym jest, a Mistrz Kowalski pokonuje wszystkich w pierwszeństwie. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0804: Przełożonych nie szpieguję. To zaś w rękach Budowniczego. *'Młotodzierżca 1: hm1c0805: Prawdę powiadasz. Młotodzierżcy w skarbcu *'''Młotodzierżca 2: hm2c0901: Nawet Baron przeciwko złu wystąpił... kiedy odpowiednio zachęcony. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1c0902: Maszże na myśli przeciw bandziorom De Walla działanie? *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c0903: Po prawdzie, mi ktoś rzekł, że to jego druhowie, którzy, w grzechu będąc, wyparli się go. *'Młotodzierżca 1: '''Hm1c0904: Złodzieje wzajem się zdradzają. Teraz, jako i zawsze. Młotodzierżcy w kaplicy *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1201: Były czasy, gdy grzesznicy, których mamy, nie zasługiwali byli na "drugą szansę"... byliż natychmiast wyprawiani na tamten świat, by przed Budowniczym ze swych uczynków tłumaczyć się. *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c1202: Nasza siła i sposób, nie jestże teraz jako było. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1203: I obacz, do czego nasza niemoc nas zawiodła. Występki i grzech do samych wyżyn Miasta sięgają! Zakonnicy na cmentarzu *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1001: Niektórzy powiadają, iże Baron zamierza podatki podnieść. Nawet na zieleninę i mięsiwo. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1002: Wstrętny, jeno kupcom w ich chciwości przysłuża się. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1003: Jego dziad mniej o zebrane złoto dbał, a więcej o zdrowie swej duszy... to jednakże się skończyło. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1004: Prawdą Budowniczego jestże to, iże ludzie bez wiary jak próchno miękną i upadają. Niespodziewani Sojusznicy Jeden z oblężonych Młotodzierżców do Garretta *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1m1301: Ach, ty żeś to, mistrzu złodziejski. Niewieleć czasu na wyjaśnienia. Plugawe bestyje Szachraja Arcykapłana naszego pojmały, jeśli żywym do nas nie wróci, zgubieni będziemy. Próbować przyjść mu na ratunek nie odważylim się... twych zdolności do podstępu i perfidii nie mamyż, a bestyje pewnikiem zabiją go, nasze śmiałe poczynania widząc. Przyprowadźże go do nas żywym, a rozważymy, jak samego Szachraja pokonać można. Trzymany jest gdzieś w jaskiniach i komnatach za tym przejściem. Niech Budowniczy kieruje krokami twemi. W Paszczy Chaosu Szachraj odprawiający rytuał *'Szachraj:' confin: Otwórz dla mnie! Otwórz do mnie! Otwórz ku mnie! Otwórz ścieżkę! Otwórz do mnie! Otwórz! *'Szachraj:' conpom1: Pnącze, rośnij wijące! Zazieleń, oplącz, zakrztuś, zwiąż! Rozwiń liście, wypuść kolce, powal ścianę! Oplącz pnączem, pokryj wszystko! Listki moje, wołam pnącze, wołam zieleń: odsłoń świat spowity zielem! *'Szachraj:' conpom2: Burzo, zaczernij i dmij! Wichrem zatańcz, sztormem uderz, pyłem zwieńcz tumanu burzę! Zaczerń chmury, piorun ciśnij! Kłębów mury mrozem ściśnij! Wzywam burzę, wzywam szarość, dawnych czasów przybliż trwałość. *'Szachraj:' conpom3: Flame, burning heat! Fences charred, blazey sheet! Black 'n' tar, manflesh meat! Melting gears, dance and leap! Manfools' fear, come to reap! Call the fire, call the red: bringsie forth past not dead! *'Szachraj:' conpom4: Tide, rise and fall! River flood, rain and squall! Churny mud, dam break all! Sea waves wash, swampy squall! Sewer slosh, drainpipes stall! Call the wave, call the blue: bringsie forth world anew! *'Szachraj:' conpom5: Stone, grind and quake! Shatter tile, columns shake! Brick unpile, chip and flake! Darkie soil, windows break! Earthie toil, wall unmake! Call earth, call the brown: bringsie back world thrown down! *'Szachraj:' conpom6: Night, smother light! Black break lamp, done with bright! Dew and damp, smother tight! Dark in hide, foolsie sight! Stay inside, fear the night! Call the dark, call the black: bringsie forth! I call it back! Nie wykorzytane Nie wykorzystany 1 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0601: Zagrasz jeszcze raz? *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0602: Niee, zawsze wygrywasz. Straciłem już wystarczająco dużo. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0603: Trzymaj, pozwolę ci zgadnąć pierwszemu. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0604: Jakby mi to pomagało, ty łacherze. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0605: No, dalej. Niskie zakłady. Tylko raz. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0606: No... *'Strażnik 1: sg1c0607: No dobra. Kamień czy moneta? *'Strażnik 3: '''Sg3c0608: Hm... no dobra. Eee... kamień! *'Strażnik 1: 'sg1c0609: Nie! *'Strażnik 3: Sg3c0610: Zaraza! Jak ty to robisz? Trzymaj. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0611: Podwójnie lub nic? *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0612: Podwójnie lub nic! Kamień czy moneta? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0613: Moneta! *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0614: Niech cię! Masz. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0615: Znowu podwójnie lub nic? *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0616: Och, idź sobie! Ostatnim razem, jak tak graliśmy, wisiałem ci za trzy tygodnie. Nie wykorzystany 2 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0701: Nigdy nic się nie dzieje podczas tej roboty! *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0702: Ech, mogło być gorzej. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0703: Tak nudno, tylko chodzimy w kółko. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0704: Wolałbyś znowu łazić po ulicach? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0705: Wtedy przynajmniej spotykałem ludzi. *'Strażnik 2: '''Sg2c0706: Taa... ale nie tych, co trzeba. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0707: Aaa... Nuda, nuda, nuda... Nie wykorzystany 3 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0801: Dostaniesz coś z tego bażanta na kolację? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0802: Niee, Bafford i jego służba zjedli wszystko! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0803: Szkoda. Dobry był. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0804: Może coś zostało w kuchni. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0805: (śmieje się) Niee, kucharz zostawia resztki sobie. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0806: Ha! Gruby cham! Nie wykorzystany 4 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1001: Powiedz, gdzie są dzisiaj Hal i Joss? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1002: Nie słyszałeś? Wylosowali zmianę w podziemiach. Pewnie nie zobaczymy ich jeszcze przez długie godziny! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1003: Jaki parszywy los im przypadł, zwłaszcza, że nie ma lorda. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1004: Ale lepiej dla nas, nie? No dobra, muszę wracać do bramy wejściowej. Widzimy się tu za kilka godzin, nie? *'Strażnik 1:' Się wie. Nie wykorzystany 5 *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1101: Ech, idź do studni i przynieś nam trochę wody. *'Strażnik 3: SG3C1102: Nie martw się. Nie zestracham się i nie włączę alarmu, jeśli usłyszę szczura... (cicho) jak ostatnim razem. Nie wykorzystany 6 *'''Strażnik 2: Sg2c1601: Słyszałem, że zbierasz zakłady! *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1602: Uhm. Cyrik nad Bohn, trzy do dwóch. I kiedy wojna się skończy. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1603: Mmm, daj mi sześć na Bohn i - hm... mmm - pięć na kolejne dwa lata. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1604: Nie ma sprawy. Dawaj pieniądze. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1605: Chwilka. Płacimy ci teraz, a ty nie wypłacisz mi przez dwa lata? Zapomnij! Nie wykorzystany 7 *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1701: Hej, pamiętasz, jak straż Barona zwinęła De Walla? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1702: No pewnie! Mój kumpel należał do grupy, która pilnowała tylnego wyjścia. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1703: Słyszałem, że to Raputo go wystawił. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1704: Inny boss świata podziemnego? A to niezłe! Nie wykorzystany 8 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1801: Słyszałem, że ci goście, co czyszczą kanały, utrzymują pompy w dobrym stanie i tym podobne...? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1802: Co z nimi? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1803: Słyszałem, że znikają. Pyk! Potem pojawiają się znowu, ale brakuje im niektórych części ciała. Na przykład głowy. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1804: Straszne! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1805: Założę się, że nie mamy co liczyć na dalsze czyszczenie kanałów. Nie wykorzystany 9 *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2001: Więc, jak mówiłem ci wczoraj, chcesz dowalić gościowi, nie powalić czy poklepać po głowie. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c2002: Czego nie robię? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2003: Jak walniesz go w ramię, tylko go spowolnisz. Walnij w żołądek albo niżej. Tam Młot nie jest tak dobrze chroniony. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c2004: Młot dostał za swoje. Wystarczy roztłuc ich na płask tymi rzeczami. Nie wykorzystany 10 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2101: Nienawidzę tutejszego żarcia! Ach, parszywe miejsce! *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C2102: Wiesz, jak teraz jest. Nie możesz go winić. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2103: Ta. No dobra, może później. Nie wykorzystany 11 *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2501: Wyglądawszy na zaspanego. *'Strażnik 3: '''Sg3c2502: Ach, nie ja. Widziawszy ciebie zaśniętego. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2503: Zdrzemnąwszy się troszkę. Nie wykorzystany 12 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2601: Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak bardzo Przydroże upadło. Ostatnio jakiś facet usiłował mnie okraść - w biały dzień! *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2602: Dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś chodzić do Przydroża? Tam są tylko dziwki i lichwiarze. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2603: Ej! Moja siostra tam mieszka. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2604: Założę się, że wiem, do której z tych grup należy! Nie wykorzystany 13 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c3001: Jak leci? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c3002: Bywało lepiej, bywało lepiej. Nie wykorzystany 14 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c3101: Spokojnej służby. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c3102: Tobie też. Nie wykorzystany 15 *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c3201: Widziałeś coś? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c3202: Nie. Jest spokojnie. Nie wykorzystany 16 *'Służący 1:' sv1c0301: Nigdy nie uwierzysz, co mnie dzisiaj spotkało. Właśnie kupowałem zieleninę, gdy gosposia de Perrinów odepchnęła mnie na bok i powiedziała sprzedawcy, żeby dał jej ostatnie opakowanie rzeżuchy. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0302: Bezczelna! *'Służący 1:' sv1c0303: Tak właśnie pomyślałam. To, że pracuje u patrycjatu nie znaczy, że może się wywyższać. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0304: Dokładnie! Nie wykorzystany 17 *'Służący 2:' sv2c0401: Kucharz mi mówił, że jaśnie pan nakrzyczał na niego, że kolacja nie była wystarczająco wyszukana. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0402: Jaśnie pan jest idiotą! Nie będzie lepiej, dopóki nie skończą się braki. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0403: Dokładnie! Jaśnie pan chce, żeby było tak, jak przed kryzysem i nie da się przekonać do niczego innego. Nie wykorzystany 18 *'Służący 1:' sv1c0501: Nie sądzę, że ogród miętowy przetrwa. Nawet cień nie pomaga. *'Służący 2: sv2c0502: Cóż, lepiej je wyrwij. Jaśnie Panu nie będą się podobać brązowe chaszcze. *'''Służący 1: sv1c0503: Wiem. Ale ciągle mam nadzieję, że susza się wkrótce skończy. Woda w studni opadła tak nisko. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0504: Nie może trwać wiecznie. A jeśli tak, Jaśnie Pan przeniesie się do Cyrik i na tym się skończy. Nie wykorzystany 19 *'Służący 2:' sv2c0601: Pamiętasz, że mówiłeś kiedyś, że Baron nigdy się nie ożeni? *'Służący 1:' sv1c0602: Tak. Nadal to mówię. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0603: Ta Felicja, on z nią na poważnie. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0604: A skąd ty wiesz o romansach Barona? *'Służący 2:' sv2c0605: Od mojej siostry! Pracuje dla lady, która szyje suknie dla Felicji. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0606: Och! Tak jakby Felicja wiedziała, czy zamiary Barona są poważne. Nie wykorzystany 20 *'Służący 1:' sv1c0701: Wróciłam dzisiaj rano z targu, było okropnie. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0702: Widziałam, że przyszłaś późno. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0703: Była tam wielka banda Młotów, okrążali jakiegoś biedaka jak stado wilków. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0704: Więc zostałaś, żeby popatrzeć? *'Służący 1:' sv1c0705: Nie, uciekłam! Nie chciałam, żeby mnie zauważyli. Ale zajęło im całą wieczność, żeby go okrążyć. Nie wykorzystany 21 *'Służący 2:' sv2c0801: Och... *'Służący 1:' sv1c0802: Co się stało? *'Służący 2:' sv2c0803: Och, po prostu... martwię się, że mój Jobi nigdy nie wróci. Walczy przeciwko Mętnemu Ruczajowi. Kiedyś myślałam, że to będzie dla jego dobra, nauczy go dyscypliny, ale teraz... *'Służący 1:' sv1c0804: Jest ciężko, wiem. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0805: Nie jest łatwo być matką, mówię ci. Najlepsze, na co możesz liczyć to to, że umrzesz przed twoimi dziećmi. Nie wykorzystany 22 *'Służący 1:' sv1c0901: Czy masz czasem wrażenie, że... ktoś cię obserwuje? *'Służący 2:' sv2c0902: Jaśnie pan, myślisz? *'Służący 1:' sv1c0903: To też, ale mam na myśli coś takiego jak duch, albo jakby ktoś się ukrywał... śledził cię. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0904: Myślę, że to ten dom. Te wszystkie cienie, to działa na nerwy. Nie wykorzystany 23 *'Służący 1:' sv1c1901: Co się stało z młodym Brennanem? Jak go odwozili to wył, że włosy stawały dęba. *'Służący 2:' sv2c1902: Jedna z bestyjek lorda dopadła go w piwnicy, wyrwała mu ramię! Ma szczęście, że żyje! *'Służący 1:' sv1c1903: Nie zwabiłbyś mnie tam na dół za żadną cenę. Nie wykorzystany 24 *'Służący 1:' sv1c1101: Wszystko w porządku. *'Służący 2:' sv2c1102: Tak, jak na razie. Nie wykorzystany 25 *'Służący 1:' sv1c1201: Jak mija dzień? *'Służący 2:' sv2c1202: Nie mogę narzekać. Nie wykorzystany 26 *'Służący 1:' sv1c1301: Widziałeś gdzieś kucharza? *'Służący 2:' sv2c1302: Ostatnio nie. Nie wykorzystany 27 *'Służący 1:' sv1c1401: Ciągle na nogach? *'Służący 2:' sv2c1402: Aha. Ciągle dużo do zrobienia. Nie wykorzystany 28 *'Służący 2:' sv2c1501: Długa noc? *'Służący 1:' sv1c1502: Powinnam niedługo skończyć. Nie wykorzystany 29 *'Służący 2:' sv2c1601: Mam dość zabłoconych butów. *'Służący 1:' sv1c1602: Ach, garnki z gulaszem, to moja najgorsza robota. Nie wykorzystany 30 *'Służący 2:' sv2c1701: Słyszałaś? Jaśnie pan pochwalił mnie za moją pracę. *'Służący 1:' sv1c1702: Zobaczymy, czy będzie płacił ci więcej. Nie wykorzystany 31 *'Służący 2:' sv2c1801: Zgubiłeś guzik? Znalazłem jeden w hallu. *'Służący 1:' sv1c1802: Nie, to nie mój. Nie wykorzystany 32 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0311: To zostało nam powiedziane: Fellahdeenowie heretykami są i niczym stare drewno zostaną zgnieceni. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0312: Złodziei w poważaniu nie mają. Bóstwo - nawet fałszywe bóstwo - jest niczym błoto u ich stóp. Życzyliby sobie, by to nie glina była rzeźbiona przez ręce Budowniczego. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0313: Nie, nasze mury z najtwardszego kamienia wycięte, nasze bramy z pełnego żelaza wykute. Ktokolwiek przeciw nim powstanie, swój własny wysiłek roztrzaska, niczym owoc z drzewa spadający na kamień się roztrzaskuje. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0314: Budowniczy zadania dla cię przed tobą stawia, jako te schody z kamienia ciosanego ku wieży twojego życia wstępujące. Kiedyż dodawać do onych zadań chcesz, twą pychę planować, zamęt w zamyśle schodów tworzysz, a szczeliny i słabości wprowadzasz, kędy łacno Szachraj wejść może i do zguby twej doprowadzić! Nie wykorzystany 33 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0321: Raczej, ażeby naszą obronę wzmocnić. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0322: Nie, to nie oni przebieg bitwy planują. Oni jeno wolę Barona w życie wprowadzą, a Baron zdecydować raczył, by nie atakować. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0323: Nierozsądnie. Myślisz, że Baron pokonać Mętnego Ruczaja umyślił? *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0324: A jakżesz ty myślisz? Wojna pretekst mu daje, by wyimaginowane problemy stwarzać i wiele podatków nakładać, których inaczej nie mógłby nałożyć. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0325: Ba, młokos! Toć prawda. A jednakże nigdy dłuto woli ręki, której służy, nie zna, ani sądzić nie może, czy znak, który wykuwa, dla dobrych czy złych celów będzie. Wystarczy, by narzędzie ostre i pięknie wykonane było. Ino tak Budowniczemu służyć może. Nie wykorzystany 34 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0331: Czy ta klęska głodu nigdyż nie minie? Kupcy ze Skalnego Targu o jedną piątą więcej niż przed miesiącem żądają. Jednakże sądzę, iże wielkich zysków z tego nie mają. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0332: Rzekłbym, iże to z powodu wojny toczonej przez Cyrik z Bohn. Fronty walk płoną miejsca przekraczając, gdzie niegdyś były farmy i folwarki. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0333: Twe argumenty są przekonujące i twą bystrość ukazują, jednakże sądzę, iże zbytnio sprawę upraszczać możesz. *'Młotodzierżca 1: ' HM1C0334: Hmm... Nie wykorzystany 35 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0351: Niczego żeś się nie nauczył? To imię kala twe usta. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0352: Nie, niemądryś. Czyż nie wiesz, iże mówienie "łacher" to wymawianie imienia pokonanego wroga, Szachraja? To zepsucie - ukrycie, tak że mówisz o nim nieświadomie - jemu daje wniście w twe myśli. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0353: Najłatwiejż wrogowi w świetle stawić czoło, nie w cieniu! Nikomu nie pozwól tak cię zwieść, że aż sam w cienie wejdziesz i straconym będziesz. Nie wykorzystany 36 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c0701: (kaszle) Przekleństwo na ten kurz! *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c0702: Takoż jest od czasu odbudowy. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c0703: Myśleli, iże pył kamienny szybciej osiądzie, aniżeli z drewna. Ale wiele nóg w powietrze znów go wzbija. *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c0704: To minie, gdy tylko deszcz spadnie. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c0705: Prawdaż to. Do tego czasu niepowodzenia błogosławieństwa nasze zrównoważą. Nie wykorzystany 37 *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c1101: Znowuż kanał przebrał, jakżem wczoraj słyszał. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1102: Prostacy pompy obsługujący wiedzy odpowiedniej nie mają, ażeby wiedzieć, jak działają. *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c1103: Myślałżeś, by ich w ich trudzie wyręczyć? Dla nas pompy, ani tryby tajemnic nie mają. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1104: I w szlamie się trudzić? Zaiste, o naszych braci się nie troszczysz. Nie wykorzystany 38 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1601: Mistrz Kowalski Dovetail swą pracę nad spiralną przekładnią zakończył był! *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1602: Zaiste, to nowina. Zęby o równej szerokości poprawnie zazębiają się? *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1603: Jak zaplanował! To do nakręcanych mechanizmów nową jakość wprowadzi. Nie wykorzystany 39 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1c1701: Niech Budowniczy kroczy z tobą. *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c1702: I z tobą. Nie wykorzystany 40 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1c1801: Dobry wieczór. *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c1802: Dobry wieczór. Nie wykorzystany 41 *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c1901: Chwalcie Budowniczego. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1c1902: Chwalę Budowniczego. Nie wykorzystany 42 *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c2001: Niech twój młot prawdziwie bije. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c2002: A twa ręka nie zadrży. Nie wykorzystany 43 *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c2101: Pozdrowionyś, bracie. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c2102: Pozdrowionyś i chwała Jego dziełom. Nie wykorzystany 44 *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c2201: Łaska Budowniczego z tobą. *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c2202: Dziękować, bracie. Nie wykorzystany 45 *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c2301: Pozdrowionyś. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1c2302: Dobrze cię widzieć. Nie wykorzystany 46 *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c2401: Niech Budowniczy twą rękę prowadzi. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1c2402: I twą także. Nie wykorzystany 47 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1c2501: Czyś twój ryt już zakończył? *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c2502: Nie, jeszczeć nie! Nie wykorzystany 48 *'Złodziej 1:' th106600: Słyszałem, że jakiś niezrzeszony pracuje intensywnie w Mieście. *'Złodziej 2:' th206601: Ta, nazywa się Garrett. Ramirez chciał go zrekrutować jakiś czas temu, ale Garrett odmówił. Słyszałem, że Ramirez wysłał czyścicieli, żeby zajęli się tym problemem. *'Złodziej 1:' th106602: To chyba nie musimy się nim więcej przejmować, myślę. Nie wykorzystany 49 *'Złodziej 1:' th106800: Hej, słyszałeś, co spotkało Gibsona? *'Złodziej 2:' th206801: Nie, a co się stało? *'Złodziej 1:' th106802: Dostał dwa koła w Rozpadlinach! Poszedł na własną rękę obrobić Bafforda. *'Złodziej 2:' th206803: Szalony! *'Złodziej 1:' th106804: Jeszcze bardziej szalone było to, co chciał zdobyć. *'Złodziej 2:' th206805: Co to było? *'Złodziej 1:' th106806: Srebrne berło! *'Złodziej 2:' th206807: Ha, ha, ha! Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten łacher zadał sobie trud włamu do posiadłości Bafforda tylko po to, by zwinąć berło, które właśnie zostało skradzione? *'Złodziej 1:' th106808: Aha. *'Złodziej 2:' th206809: Ale dlaczego wylądował w Rozpadlinach? Czy Bafford nie wydałby go szeryfowi? *'Złodziej 1:' th106810: Jakiś Młot, Karras, dał Baffordowi coś w zamian za niego. *'Złodziej 2:' th206811: Co mu dał? *'Złodziej 1:' th106812: Nie wiem i mało mnie to obchodzi. I tak mnie to nie dotyczy! Nie wykorzystany 50 *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm106500: Na Budowniczego, znajdę cię i twą krwią ściany Rozpadliska naznaczę, złodzieju! *'Złodziej 1:' th106501: (cisza) Kategoria:Rozmowy